Naruto Uzumaki, Planeswalker
by Firexia
Summary: During the mission to Wave, an event doesn't happen the way it's supposed to. The Demon Brothers aren't noticed by Kakashi, and they catch him by surprise, changing how the fight goes, drastically. One thing's for sure - Naruto's life will never be the same...
1. Prologue - Confusion

**Naruto Uzumaki, Planeswalker**

**Prologue: Confusion**

I was having a good day. I was on my first C-Rank mission, a simple escort to Wave. The mission perameters were simple - just guard a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits on the way to Wave Country. Just thinking about it almost made me squeal!

Others, however, were not having so much fun. "Why do we have to do this after it rained?" Sakura complained. "My feet are getting wet." I didn't get why she was so unhappy - we were on our first mission outside the village!

"If you can't deal with a little water, you're not fit to be a ninja," Kakashi answered from behind his ever-present book. Hearing that, Sakura quickly shut her mouth.

After that, as we walked, I looked around. Trees were dripping from freshly-fallen rain, and puddles littered the simple dirt path they were walking on. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to get there?" I asked, eager to arrive at Wave Country.

"Patience, Naruto," Kakashi answered, sounding slightly exasperated. "Patience is a virtue, especially for a ninja. Some ninja have to lie in wait for days just to get the right moment to strike."

"Still, can't we get some action?" I retorted. "I mean, this is rea-" I never got to finish my sentence. A masked ninja lept from seemingly out of nowhere, managing to slice Kakashi with some chains before the Copy-Cat Ninja lept out of the way. "You three, guard the client!" Kakashi yelled as he threw some shuriken at the enemy, who had been joined by another ninja who looked almost just like him.

I just stood, petrified, as Sakura and Sasuke lept to protect Tazuna from potential harm. I had never been in an actual battle situation, so I had froze up . "Naruto, don't just stand there! Get over here!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, ri-" I started to say, shaken out of my stupor, but I was too late. I felt an incredible pain throughout my body, and I saw no more.

Everything was black. I felt myself rushing forward, as if someone had violently pushed me. Did I die? Was this the afterlife? I hadn't wanted to die, especially on my very first C-Rank mission!

I was in the strange limbo for abouty twenty seconds before I felt myself slow down. Was something happening? I then felt a violent jerk, and passed out again.

"Urrgh..." I was in pain. My back felt as if someone had dropped an elephant on it, and there were many sharp pains throughout my whole body. Somehow, I managed to open my eyes, and was surprised by what I saw.

I was lying on my back in what appeared to be a rolling green field. I was confused by what I saw, then realized that I had probably died, and this was the afterlife. It fit the description of it, at least.

Something then ocurred to me. If this was the afterlife, then why was I in pain? Surely no one would be hurt in the afterlife? I thought it was a place of eternal happiness, and I sure wasn't happy. Had whoever ran the universe made a mistake? If so, then they screwed up, big time. I, Naruto Uzumaki, had been put into the wrong afterlife!

* * *

Alright, prologue done! I'm sorry it's so short - the first chapter will be longer, I promise. It'll probably be up in a day or two, so please be patient! Also, I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. If I know that someone's looking forward to the first chapter, I'll probably write it faster! (Actually, nobody's going to read this story, so why am I even writing this?)


	2. Chapter 1 - Obstacles

**Naruto Uzumaki, Planeswalker**

**Chapter One: Obstacles**

I slowly walked around, wincing at the pain. I had laid down for about an hour before I found the strength to get up. I hadn't found anything interesting so far - just more rolling plains as far as the eye could see. Where in the world had I ended up?

With a gasp, I realized something. The mission! What were my teammates doing without me? I hoped they hadn't been killed by those shinobi. But no, that wouldn't happen. They just got me because of a fluke. Yeah, a fluke! That was the only way to beat the great Naruto Uzumaki in battle. They were just lucky.

I continued walking, hoping to see some sign of civilization. If there were people here, they could help me get back home! But wait, wasn't I dead? How would that work? Would I be a ghost? I didn't want to be a ghost. It would be boring. Just floating around, looking at people... Oooh! I could haunt Sasuke! Heh, that would be funny. I could throw things around in his home, make him trip up in battle, and other cool stuff! Becoming a ghost didn't sound so bad after all.

Wait, what was that? I saw something on the horizon, on top of a large hill. It looked like a large building of some sort, but I couldn't be too sure. I'd have to get closer to see what it was. Unfortunately, I couldn't run there; my pain was too great, so I merely walked slowly with a slight limp. Dammit, pain. Why'd you have to hurt so much?

I kept making my way there, the tall grass brushing against my legs as they were waved by the soft breeze. This was taking too long! This was one of those times where I wished I knew Shunshin, the Body Flicker Jutsu. With a few handsigns, I could instantly arrive at the strange structure! But no, instead of teaching me cool justus, Kakashi-sensei just made me do stupid D-Rank missions! He should've kept his priorities straight. Maybe if he didn't read that damn book so much, he'd actually do some teaching!

Putting my rant aside, I got a little closer, and could see the building clearly. I gasped - that place was amazing! It was a huge castle made out of gleaming white marble, with tall walls surrounding it. The rising sun reflected off the walls, making it appear even more majestic than it already was. A tall, ivory tower rose from the center, looking like it was grabbing the sky. Even from far away, the castle looked enormous! How big was it up close? Without a doubt, this was the afterlife. No real-life city could be this cool. But, wait - I thought I had been put in the wrong afterlife. Had I? This was confusing!

I walked for about an hour more, continuing to get closer and closer to the white castle. Eventually, I reached the walls, not seeing a gate or entrance of any kind. "Hey! Lemme in!" I yelled. That would get someone's attention! ...Apparently not. After waiting a couple minutes, I got no response from whoever was manning the walls. They should've known better than to keep me, Naruto Uzumaki, waiting for too long! "Let me in!" I hollered, louder than before. They'd have to respond to that! ...Whaddya know, someone did. "The gate's on the other side of the city!" someone shouted from on top of the wall. I looked up, and could vaguely see a figure on top, peering down at me. "Now stop bothering us!" he yelled again.

Wait a minute... **other side of the city**?! This thing was gigantic! Great, more walking. I sighed heavily, starting to hike over to the other side of that damn city. What had I done to deserve this? The afterlife was sure confusing. I wished that I had Sakura to keep me company. Wait, if she was there with me, that would mean she'd be dead! Suddenly, the prospect of having people I know with me was a lot less appealing. I had to do this alone...

It was midday, and I still hadn't seen the stupid gate yet. I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Was it really that hard to make a back door? Sure would've saved me a lot of trouble. Just go through the door. No need to go all the way to the other side of the freakin' city. We installed this door just for people who come from the back way.

A bit later, I was doing even worse. Everything was blurry, and I was starting to feel dizzy. I was tired, hungry, and exhausted... Wait, didn't 'tired' and 'exhausted' mean the same thing? I didn't have much time to ponder it, because I passed out. I'd been doing a lot of that lately.

I slowly came to, everything starting to come into focus. I was in a room of some sort. Wait, did that mean I made it to the city? I didn't remember arriving at the gates. I thought I would, considering the effort I put into getting to those things. Maybe looking around would jog my memory. I was on a large, white bed, with several more looking like it throughout the smallish room. The walls were painted a light turquoise, and there was a white door in the corner of the room. There was also a small desk with medical equipment on it. Wait, medical equipment? It quickly dawned on me - I was in a hospital! Great; I hated hospitals. Everyone in them were mean to me, and too damn serious for my liking.

I sulked for about ten more minutes when someone came in. It was a man with sort, cropped brown hair wearing white robes. "Ah, you're awake," he said with a soft voice and a small smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked. "Why'd you take me to a hospital?"

"I'm sorry I angered you," he apologized with a slightly surprised look. "One of the soldiers found you unconscious near the city gates and brought you inside."

That didn't answer my question. "Why am I in a hospital, though? I'm not hurt!"

The strange man frowned. "Well, the soldier saw injuries on your person, so he brought you to me. Are you aware that your body is littered with cuts, and your entire back is one great bruise?"

"I'm fine," I retorted. "It's not too bad."

"I'm afraid I must disagree," the man exclaimed, shaking his head softly. "If you hadn't been found, you would have died within twenty-four hours. You're lucky the soldier found you when he did. I managed to heal most of your wounds - if I was even an hour later, you would've taken a lot longer to heal."

Something didn't match up. "Wait, isn't this the afterlife? What happens when you die in the afterlife?"

The man got very confused. "Afterlife? What on earth are you talking about? This is the great city of Malar, in the heart of the nation of Akrasa."

"Wait... I'm not in the afterlife? I thought I died."

"No, friend, you are not dead. You are very much alive, thanks to my hard work," the man told me. So I wasn't dead - what was this, then?

* * *

Okay, I got this up quicker than I expected. It's shorter than I'd like, but I got to the perfect stopping point. I'll probably write Chapter 2 later today. Oh, yeah - review! It really makes me work harder and write faster.


	3. Chapter 2 - Adaptation

**Naruto Uzumaki, Planeswalker**

**Chapter Two: Adaptation**

"Hey! Guy! Can you let me go now? It's been over a week!" I shouted at my caretaker.

"No, it's only been a day," the man replied with a strained smile on his face. "However, you're recovering at quite an astonishing rate, so I should be able to let you out in an hour or two."

"Hmmph!" I pouted, annoyed. It was boring lying around in bed all day! "Can't you sneak me out?"

"Sneak you out? I live here alone," the man exclaimed.

"Huh? I thought this was a hospital." This room looked like it was in a hospital - was I wrong? But... if so, then what was this place? The afterlife - or whatever it was - really confused me. Did they even have hospitals here?

"No, this is my home. What... is a hospital, anyway?"

I was stunned. They didn't know about hospitals? "HOORAY!" I yelled, ecstatic. I loved this place!

"Um, well," the man said after a while. "An hour isn't very long, so just be patient. In the meantime, could you possibly be a little quieter?"

"Sure!" I told him, still grinning.

~**1 hour later...**~

I heard the door creak open, and my caretaker came in. "You should be rested enough, so I'm letting you out now," he told me.

"Finally!" I shouted, leaping out of bed. "Can I go?" I asked, pointing at the open door.

"Yes; yes you can," the man said. I practically ran to the door, eager to leave.

"The front door's right there," he said while pointing to the left of the hallway I was in. "By the way, my name is Jaser, so if you need me again, just ask around."

"Okay!" I said, walking out the door.

Hearing Jaser close the door behind me, I looked around. There was a cobblestone road with houses lined across it. It wasn't very crowded, with only several people on the road. What caught my eye, though, was the fact that all the houses were perfectly symmetrical - they all looked the same. That definitely contrasted Konoha, where people lived in houses of all kinds of shapes and sizes. They were also mostly long and wide, again differing from Konoha's tall houses.

"So, um, where do I go?" I wondered. I scanned the area, and something caught my eye. Over to the left a bit, I saw bright colors. Deciding it was the best place to go, I started sauntering over there.

"Aww, man, why do I always have to walk?" I moaned. "It's all I've been doing lately!" Ever since I came to this weird place, I'd just been walking places!

"Hey, little guy. Want a lift?" I heard a voice to my left. I glanced over, and saw a cart full of various vegetables being drawn by an ox, with some kind of cat... person... driving... huh?

"You-you're-" I stammered, pointing at him.

"Ahaha!" he laughed. "So you recognized me, huh? I guess I'm becoming famous! Nekrana, merchant extrordinaire! Hop on, little buddy. I like you!"

I was speechless. A cat person? Still, he was offering a ride, and I was tired, so I wouldn't pass that up. Somewhat hesitantly, I jumped on the cart.

"So, what's your name, kid?" he asked as the cart started moving again.

"U-uh, Naruto," I replied awkwardly.

"Huh, strange name," he replied. "Mine's Nekrana - but you've obviously heard of me! So anyway, where're you going?"

"Um, those bright colors over there," I pointed at the aforementioned colors.

"Ah, the market. That's where I'm going, too! You see, I have a stall over there that I've rented out. I'm hoping to someday buy my own store, so I've been saving up my money recently. Did you know that potatoes..." He ranted on and on. And people said I talk a lot!

"Hey, we're about there," Nekrana said. I looked up, and gasped. There were hundreds of stalls, each with a colored flag rising above it. People were everywhere, including some of those cat-people. And was that a rhino?

"Heh, yeah, that's everyone's reaction when seeing the Malar Market for the first time," Nekrana pointed out with a chuckle. "People come here from all over Akrasa!"

We entered through a large wooden archway painted with intricate designs. "So, see the flags?" Nekrana asked. Seeing my nod, he continued. "Each color signifies a different type of merchandise. Green is food and organics, white is art and decorational items, silver is tools and small weapons, blue is magical items, and gold is miscellaneous. Got it?"

"Um, yeah," I responded. "Magic?" I asked a few seconds later.

"Yep!" Nekrana answered. "All kinds of magical items, from spellbooks to charms, and everything inbetween! 'Course, I don't sell anything like that - my stall has vegetables and the like."

Hmm... magic. Wasn't that not supposed to exist? If it did, though, maybe I could get home! Of course, I'd have to learn some cool spells first - couldn't pass up a chance to get powerful! As we went on, I smiled. This wasn't so bad, after all!

* * *

Yeah, I know, I was really late with this. I tend to write sporadically, so expect long times between updating like this last one. Anyway, I hope you like it, and review!


End file.
